orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Hugs Can Be Deceiving
"Hugs Can Be Deceiving" is the third episode of the second season of Orange Is the New Black. It is the sixteenth episode of the series overall. It premiered on June 6, 2014. It was written by Lauren Morelli and directed by Michael Trim. Synopsis Piper finds new arrival Soso a challenge; Morello gets her heart broken; a figure from Taystee's past arrives to disturb the status quo. Plot Present Piper is released into the general population of Litchfield for the first time since her fight with Pennsatucky. The other inmates seem shocked to see her, as many of them didn't expect her to ever come back. When Piper arrives, she is once again held in a temporary cell to await permanent assignment. She shares the cell with current inmates DeMarco and Miss Rosa and two new inmates: Vee and Brook Soso. Piper doesn't interact much with Vee, but Soso seems to latch on to her. Prison is a new and frightening experience for Brook so she enjoys having someone to confide in. But Brook’s talkative personality begins to annoy Piper. She quickly becomes overbearing and irritates Piper enough to provoke a threat. New inmate Vee appears to be quiet and mysterious. She seems to be motherly and caring with slight tones of deception underlying her actions. When Vee meets Suzanne Warren, she immediately is taken under the former drug boss' wing. Vee also reunites with Taystee, attempting to mend the mother-daughter relationship they had. Taystee forgives Vee for not being there upon her first release, then Vee reflects on the history of Litchfield; stating how the black women used to run the prison. Towards the end of this episode, Morello's sister informs her over the phone that Christopher is getting married to another woman soon. Morello breaks down and tries to find out when the wedding is but her sister won't say. She hangs up in tears. Suzanne approaches Piper. Suzanne is afraid that Piper would hate her for beating her, but it turns out that she actually saved Piper from a more severe punishment by making the fight with Pennsatucky look fair. Piper asks if Suzanne would like to go to movie night together, but Vee's presence makes Suzanne say no. Flashbacks Suzanne Warren As a young girl, Suzanne is thrilled to see her adoptive mother has given birth to her "miracle baby", Grace Warren. Suzanne asks to hold the baby. Her father reulctantly hands Grace over to Suzanne. Suzanne begins obsessing over Grace, explaining that they will be best friends forever, during this, Dennis takes Grace back, causing Suzanne to lash out. During her rage, a nurse approaches her and compliments her. She offers Suzanne a new hairdo, and puts her hair into Bantu knots. Grace is invited to a birthday party and slumber party at a young girl's house. Pat takes Grace and Suzanne to the party. The mother of the young girl asks Pat why Suzanne is there as she is a lot older, and it is not appropriate. Defensive, Pat asks the mother if she is asking this because Suzanne is black. The mother tells Pat she is sure Suzanne will have a good time. At the party, Suzanne begins to change away from the younger girls in embarrasment. Grace asks why Suzanne is doing so, and Suzanne tells her to go away. The girls play a game in which they all tell a story with one sentence each. The story begins as a fairy/princess story which Suzanne drastically turns into a dramatic story where the princess is caught in as blaze, disturbing the other girls. Many years later, at Suzanne's graduation, Suzanne is requested to sing for all her classmates. She is shown to be extremely nervous already, but as soon as she steps up to the podium, she refuses to sing and begins hitting herself again in a fit. Flashbacks Suzanne is excited when her adopted sister is born. Her parents name the baby Grace, their miracle, and tell Suzanne she is her sister. Suzanne gets to hold the baby briefly but becomes irate when her dad takes the baby back. She screams and stamps her feet until a black nurse steps in and offers to do Suzanne's hair. Suzanne struggles to fit in as a child. Upon attending a sixth birthday party for Grace's friend, Isla, the girls there are mean to her due to her overactive imagination. Her final flashback reveals the actual conclusion of "Can't Fix Crazy". It is shown that after Suzanne froze up at the Christmas Pageant, Flaca and Maritza teased her about it, which brought back the memory of her graduation, where she also froze up before performing a song. After Flaca and Maritza teased her, Suzanne stumbled into the yard where she found Piper beating up Pennsatucky. In a blind rage in which she believe Piper is her mother, she punches Piper while yelling "No, Mommy! You're always pushing me to do these things!". Memorable Quotes Gallery File:Oitnbs2e3-1.jpg File:Oitnbs2e3-2.jpg File:Oitnbs2e3-3.jpg File:Oitnbs2e3-4.jpg Cast Main Cast *Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman *Uzo Aduba as Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren *Danielle Brooks as Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson *Michael Harney as Sam Healy (credit only) *Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols *Taryn Manning as Tiffany "Pennsatucky" Doggett *Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov *Jason Biggs as Larry Bloom Guest Stars *Laverne Cox as Sophia Burset *Catherine Curtin as Wanda Bell *Lea DeLaria as Carrie "Big Boo" Black *Joel Marsh Garland as Scott O'Neill *Annie Golden as Norma Romano *Lauren Lapkus as Susan Fischer *Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza *Matt McGorry as John Bennett *Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy "Black Cindy" Hayes *Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz *Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz *Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo *Abigail Savage as Gina Murphy *Yael Stone as Lorna Morello *Lorraine Toussaint as Yvonne "Vee" Parker *Samira Wiley as Poussey Washington Co-Stars *Jackie Cruz as Marisol "Flaca" Gonzalez *Beth Fowler as Sister Jane Ingalls *Kimiko Glenn as Brook Soso *Diane Guerrero as Maritza Ramos *Vicky Jeudy as Janae Watson *Emma Myles as Leanne Taylor *Barbara Rosenblat as Miss Rosa *Lin Tucci as Anita DeMarco *Brigid Brady as Renee (Graduation host) *Dylan Chalfy as Dennis Warren *Erin Davie as Pat Warren *Richard Gallagher as Andrew Nance *Erin Gerasimovich as 5 Year Old Grace *Mercedes Griffith as 13 Year Old Grace *Natalie Knepp as Amanda *Kathryn Merry as Melanie *Mckayla Twiggs as Isla (Birthday girl) *Taliyah Whitaker as 5 Year Old Suzanne *Eden Wiggins as 10 Year Old Suzanne *Gameela Wright as Nurse Trivia * First appearance of Brook Soso. Music * Bobby Hamilton - Crazy Eyes for You (1958) (closing credits) Navigation ReferencesCategory:Season 2 Episodes * http://www.orangeisthenewblackcast.com Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Suzanne's Flashback Category:Aleida's Flashback